The Great Kitty Caper
by IzzyMaster
Summary: What happens when Rhiannon(my OC) turns Pitch and Jack into cats? Hilarity of cousre! Follow the two on their journey into turning back to normal and more importantly, surviving! I have other OCs in here from my other stories so if you dont know who they are, read them first.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This story is request from CosmioStarGirl. I had drawn pictures of Jack and Pitch as cats so she asked me to right this story. She has been feeling well lately and it's the least I could do. There will be a small rant at the end of this chapter, but for now enjoy!**

* * *

The Great Kitty Caper

**Chapter 1**

Rhiannon sat near her boiling cauldron as she prepared to have dinner. Kieran was on the floor next to her, toying around with her pet spider. Melinda let the spider crawl around on her face as she slept. Brenna perched on her post near the window, relaxing for the time being.

"This is so boring." Rhiannon stated as she stood up and looked into the cauldron. "There has to be something I can do. Maybe I can mess around with the Guardians."

She walked over to her collection of spell books and skimmed through the titles. Her eyes rested upon an unused book of her collection. It was titled 'Magic Spells for the Bored'. "Never thought I would use this book. Let's see what I can use."

She read of spells that caused a mirror to shatter when looked into, to a spell on how to change someone's gender. She would use that one later. None of them caught her interest until she turned the page. She read the spell over and a wicked smile worked its way onto her face. She opened a portal Burgess in search of a certain Frost Spirit. "Let's see how he likes being laughed at."

* * *

"Pitch!" Jack yelled as he saw the Nightmare King destroying one of his igloos. "Cut it out! The kids worked really hard on these."

"Well if one of your little friends hadn't thrown a snowball in my direction, I wouldn't have a reason too." Pitch stated. "But one of them did."

"It was an accident! It's not like they could see you." Jack argued. Pitch winced a bit when he said that but he quickly responded, with anger.

"Well then I'll just have to fix that won't I?" Pitch said as he used the shadows to make it appear as if they were chasing the children. They screamed before running from their own shadows. "Haha!"

His glee was short lived as Jack used the wind to knock him backwards into a snow bank. Jack snickered at him until he was lifted off his feet by a cable of nightmare sand. He quickly froze it and broke it into pieces with his staff. The two glared at each other before they got into an argument. More of a shouting match actually.

Rhiannon was watching from behind a building. She couldn't help the smirk that pulled onto her lips as she pulled out the book and flipped to the right page. She was just going to use the spell on Jack, but Pitch being there made it all the more entertaining. The book levitated as a small ball of dark energy started to form in her hands.

"With the charm of an eel, and the grace of bats…" Rhiannon chanted as the ball grew larger in size. "Turn these two spirits, into cats!"

She quickly came out from behind the building as the energy shot out like a beam and towards the arguing pair. Jack was the first to notice the beam and quickly held his staff up to defend himself. Pitch turned as well before shooting am arrow of nightmare sand at the beam. It disintegrated on contact.

Before the two spirits could move, the beam hit them full blast. They fell to the ground with a thud and a cry of pain. The power surged through them like an electric shock, sending waves of pain racking through their bodies. Their skin hissed and seemed to start smoking. Pitch looked up at Rhiannon with a glare. "W-What did y-you do?!"

"Let's just say that a villain has to have some fun every once in a while." Rhiannon stated as she smirked down at them before the smoke from their skin surrounded their bodies. When it cleared, all that was left was their clothes on the floor. Rhiannon looked at the apparel confused and looked at the spell in the book. "I didn't miss a line did I?"

Before she could read the text over, a small mewl could be heard followed by a loud meow. She looked up to see two cats crawl out of the clothing. A large, sleek black cat and a smaller, scruffy white cat. She looked at them before bursting into a fit of maniacal laughter. The cats looked at her confused before glancing at each other. They meowed loudly in shock and sprung apart from each other.

"_Pitch! Is that you?!_" the white cat meowed loudly. The black cat stared at him in shock before nodding his head. "_What the heck is going on?!_"

"**_Rhiannon cast a spell on us Frost. Am I a cat too?_**" Pitch asked as he glanced at the still laughing Rhiannon. Jack nodded his head causing Pitch to sigh in dismay. "**_Fantastic._**"

"Oh this is priceless!" Rhiannon cackled as she slowly stood up. "I must have said cats instead of rats. It's still equally as funny."

"_Rhiannon, change us back!"_ Jack hollered as he stamped the ground. Unfortunately for him, no one but Pitch and other animals could understand him. All Rhiannon heard was loud high pitched meows. "_Rhiannon!_"

"**_Jack you're howling like a dying animal. She doesn't understand you so just shut up already._**" Pitch ordered as he watched Rhiannon observe them. "**_This spell can't possibly last long._**"

"I'm glad I laced this spell with bone powder. It can last for centuries now." The Woman in Black stated as she closed the book and tucked it under her arm. "It should keep you two out of my hair for a while."

"**_Perhaps I spoke too soon._**" Pitch said as Rhiannon proceeded to open a portal. Jack quickly sprinted over in an attempt to catch her, but she stepped into the portal and fell face first into the snow. "**_Just great._**"

"_Ow…_" Jack muttered as he picked himself up off the ground. "_Nice going Pitch, you jinxed it!_"

"**_I did nothing of the sort Frost, I merely voiced my thoughts._**" Pitch argued with a swish of his tail. "**_Now calm down so we can fix this mess._**"

"_How are we going to fix this?! We're cats!_" Jack yelled as he proceeded to run in a small circle, drawing attention to people passing by. "_Aahhh!_"

Pitch watched him run around for a bit before shaking his head and tripping him with his tail. He was sent stumbling forward and sprawling into the street. The black cat smirked before walking out into the street as well. Jack glared up at him. "**_So what if we're cats? What could possibly happen?_**"

He was immediately answered by a car horn. Both felines turned to the sound as a large truck came zooming down the street. They scrambled off the road, tripping over each other, and landing in a heap on the sidewalk. The truck rumbled passed them, shaking the ground they stood on. They stared wide eyed at each other before Jack screeched, "_You jinxed us again!_"

"**_Oh shut up Frost! And get off my tail._**" Pitch said as his fur stood up a bit in anger. Jack looked at his paw and saw that he was indeed stepping on it. He smiled sheepishly before getting off and jumping onto a snow bank. "**_Thank you._**"

"_Ok, I think I'm calmer now. Can we go find the Guardians and see if they can help?_"

"**_Absolutely not. I will not have them see me in such a defenseless state. Who knows what they would do to me if they found out I was reduced to this!_**"

"_Ok, what about Snow and Allie? You trust her don't you?_"

"**_Yes, but that doesn't make the situation any better._**"

"_Whatever, let's just go find them._" Jack stated as he started to walk off in a random direction. He quickly stopped and turned back to Pitch. "_Which way should we go?_"

"**_How should I know? You're the one who's lived here for over 300 years._**" Pitch stated. "**_What's the problem?_**"

"_I'm a cat now and everything seems so much bigger. I have no idea what part of Burgess were in._"

"**_Oh this is just perfect._**" Pitch stated sarcastically as he face-pawed. "**_So you don't recognize anything?_**"

"_Let me see. Um…no…not that…ah hah!_" Jack said as pointed a paw in the direction of a large statue. "_We must be in the park. Then that must be the road that leads to Jamie's house._"

"**_What exactly do you plan on accomplishing when we get there?_**" Pitch questioned curiously.

"_A safe place to hide our clothes._" Jack stated as he proceeded in piling his clothes into a pile and began dragging it by his hoodie.

"**_Oh yeah._**" Pitch said he started to drag his clothes. "**_How far is this child's house?_**"

"_A few blocks away._"

"**_This day has just gone from bad to worse._**"

* * *

Half an hour later…

"**_Are we there yet?_**" Pitch groaned as he continued to drag his cloak. His and Jack's fur seemed to droop from exhaustion. "**_I feel like I'm about to fall over._**"

"_Yeah, were here._" Jack said as he glanced up at the familiar house. It was right next to his pond and he could see several kids playing near it. He walked around the fence that surrounded the house. He saw the hole Jamie and his friends took to get inside. "_Here we go._"

"**_Finally._**"

Both felines entered the yard only to see a certain blonde playing with several of her toys. Sophie looked at the cause of the creak in the fence. She saw the two cats walk in with curiosity, before squealing with glee. "Kitty!"

"**_Are you sure this is a good idea Frost?_**" Pitch asked nervously as the younger girl skipped over to them. "**_The Rabbit won't find us here will he?_**"

"_That's a great idea! Bunny always visits Sophie, he can help us!_" Jack meowed happily. Sophie giggled before she started scratching Jack behind the ears. He immediately leaned into the touch and even started to purr. "_Oh yeah… that's the spot._"

"**_Seriously?_**" Pitch questioned as he raised an eyebrow. Jack just shrugged his shoulders before he started rubbing himself against Sophie's legs. Pitch rolled his eyes before turning to walk away, and somehow find someone to help him. "**_You've lost it Frost._**"

Before he could exit, he was knocked over by something very large. He looked to see Jamie entering the fence, sled in hand. He didn't notice Pitch and dropped the sled right on his paw. He yowled in pain causing Jamie to back up a few paces and Jack and Sophie to glance at him. Recovering from the initial shock, Jamie hurriedly went over and removed the sled. "Sorry cat!"

Pitch quickly pulled his paw up off the cold floor, before examining it. The wood at the bottom of the sleigh seemed to be splintered a bit and several little pieces of wood could be seen sticking out of his paw. He slowly placed his paw on the ground but quickly regretted it when pain shot up his arm. He growled a bit before trying to take the splinters out with his teeth, but with little success. "**_Argh! Just great!_**"

"Jamie!" Sophie whined before walking over to Pitch, and to his dismay, picking him up. "You hurt the kitty!"

"I know, but I didn't mean too!" Jamie said quickly. He held Pitch's paw in his hand but quickly let go when the black cat hissed at him. "I guess he's still mad at me."

"You hurt his hand." Sophie stated as she held up the splintered paw. Jack had walked over by now and winced at the sight. Pitch squirmed in the young girls grasp but she was surprisingly strong. "Red stuff is coming out!"

"**_What?_**" Pitch questioned before he saw several dark drops fall to the snow and stain it crimson. Several more fell near Jack and he immediately stepped out of the way. Jamie went to take out one of the splinters but Pitch yowled in pain and squirmed free of Sophie's grip. He quickly limped behind Jack before hissing at the two Bennett children. "**_Keep those brats away Frost!_**"

"Oh there's another cat." Jamie said as he walked over to the two felines. He bent down to their level and Pitch hissed again. Jack rolled his eyes before approaching Jamie with a smile. "This one seems nice."

"Jamie, Sophie! Its lunchtime!" Mrs. Bennett called from the backdoor. She paused when she saw the two cats and the blood on the floor. "What did you two do now?"

"Well you see-"Jamie was about to explain when Abby bolted out of the door barking. Jack yelped before quickly scrambling away. Pitch couldn't do much but hiss and arch his back. Abby barked at him and Pitch swiped at the dog. He found that to be a mistake since it hurt his injured paw more than the dog. Abby pounced on him and they rolled around on the floor a bit before Abby got the upper paw. She bit down on Pitch's shoulder before the larger black cat kicked her off of him. "Abby no!"

Jamie quickly grabbed the canine before she could do anymore harm. Pitch shakily stood up as droplets of blood fell from his wound. Jack peeked around the old TV he was hiding behind before quickly sprinting over to Pitch. "_Are you ok?_"

"**_Do I look ok to you?_**" Pitch questioned before he collapsed on the ground. Sophie screamed a bit and Jack quickly tried to nudge him up. Pitch groaned and swatted at Jack. "**_I hate this so much._**"

"Bad Abby! Bad Abby!" Jamie scolded as he tied the greyhound to a post with a leash. He quickly ran over to his mother and Sophie as Jack continued to nudge the black cat. "Oh no."

"Mommy we have to help the kitty!" Sophie cried as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Please?"

"Ok sweetie, but we have to be careful. The kitty might think we're trying to hurt him and try to bite us." Her mother explained as she went inside and quickly retrieved a small blanket. She carefully picked up Pitch and wrapped him in the blanket; he didn't bother protesting, it would get him nowhere. She grabbed her car keys and went to the front gate. "I'm gonna take him to the vet. I'll come back soon, lunch is on the table."

"I wanna come too!" Sophie protested as she held onto her mother's leg.

"Oh alright. Grab your sandwich from the table and get in the car. Jamie I don't want a mess when we come back."

"Ok Mom. I'm just gonna hang out with his little friend." Jamie stated as he pet the white cat. She nodded before cradling Pitch in one hand and taking Sophie's other hand. As soon as they left, Jamie sat down next to the cat and let him crawl into his lap. He laughed when he started purring and rubbing up against him. "I wonder what your name is."

"_But you already know my-Oh yeah._" Jack meowed much to Jamie's confusion. Jack thought to himself as Jamie finally noticed the discarded clothing. He set Jack down before walking over and picking up the blue hoodie.

"Isn't this Jack's?" he questioned before he looked in both directions and quickly slipped it on. It was a bit big on him but that didn't stop him from having fun. "Look at me I'm Jack Frost! I am the Master of Snowball fights!"

He went to pick up the staff when a sudden blue light coursed through it. He stepped back a bit and saw that the white cat was attempting to hold the staff in his mouth. With each touch the light grew brighter. The cat meowed in frustration before looking up at Jamie. It was then that he noticed the cat's brilliant, icy blue eyes. He bent down and picked up the cat looking at the scruffy white fur and how it looked almost silver in the sunlight. "Jack?"

* * *

**Ok so now my rant. This week has been hell! On Monday, someone stole my phone! I had everything on there! My pictures, my music, and even some of my stories that I had typed on the notepad. They are all gone! Ok I'm done now.**

**Anyway I need more reviews for the next chapter of ROTG: Protection so I can finish it and move on with the story. Thanks for all of those who are reading my stories.**

**Don't forget to R&R!**

Paste your document here...


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok Snow and Allie are going to be in this chapter. If you don't know who these gals are, read my other story ROTG: Protection. It will explain everything. Read it if you wanna know more about Rhiannon too.**

* * *

The Great Kitty Caper

**Chapter 2**

"Jack?" Jamie asked as he stared into the cat's eyes. The cat nodded and Jamie quickly picked up the clothing and staff before running inside. He quickly went up to his room, closed the door behind him, placed everything on his bed, and finally setting Jack down on his pillow. "Why are you a cat?!"

"_Well I would tell you but you can't understand me._" Jack meowed. Even though Jamie couldn't understand him, he knew what the feline meant. He looked around for something to use when a thought struck him. He scurried out of the room and back, only this time he was carrying a laptop. "_What are you gonna do? Go to Google Translate and see if they have an option for the language Cat?_"

"This is my Mom's laptop, Im sure she won't mind us borrowing it." Jamie stated, oblivious to Jack's sarcasm. He opened up Microsoft Word before placing the computer in front of Jack. "Here, type what you want to say."

"_Oh ok._" Jack meowed as he went over to the key board and started to type. It took him a while to type everything out since he was using one paw, but after a few minutes, he motioned for Jamie to read the screen.

[Me and Pitch were in an argument when out of nowhere Rhiannon (aka the Witch I've been telling you about) comes out of nowhere and blasts us with this beam. She had turned us into cats.]

"Wait so that black cat is Pitch?" Jamie questioned earning a nod from Jack. It made sense since that cat was very aggressive towards him, then again he did drop a sled on him. He shook his head before going back to the screen.

[We freaked out and nearly got ran over, but we managed to drag our clothes here and then that's when you showed up.]

"So Pitch's clothes are still in the backyard. I better go get them." Jamie said as he got down from the bed and quickly went out back. Jack typed a bit more on the computer as he awaited Jamie's return. He came back with a bundle of black clothing and dumped them on the bed. He sat down only to see that Jack had written more.

[Is Pitch going to be ok? Abby bit him hard.]

"I think so. The vet here in town is really good. They've helped Abby plenty of times." Jamie stated. Jack calmed down a bit knowing that the other feline would be fine. "Hey are you hungry? You can have half my sandwich if you want."

Jack immediately perked up at the mention of food before quickly nodding his head. Jamie laughed as he picked him up and tucked the laptop under his arm. "This is really weird, but really cool at the same time."

* * *

Pitch awoke to a bright light being shined in his face. He went to shield his eyes but felt a burning sensation at his shoulder. He moaned in pain and tried to turn his head away from the light. It was when he heard an unknown voice that his eyes shot open. "Oops, looks like the lights too bright for our little friend."

He looked around only to see that he was lying on an examination table. Mrs. Bennett, Sophie, and the veterinarian were looking at him. He looked at his shoulder to see it neatly bandaged, as well as his paw. "**_What?_**"

"Yay! Kitty's awake, Kitty's awake!" Sophie cheered causing Pitch's ear to flatten against his head in irritation. He meowed a bit and stood up, stretching out his sore limbs. He winced a bit when he put pressure on his paw. "Yay! We can take him now, right Mommy?"

"I don't see why not. We have to get him some cat food first at the store but we can feed him some of Abby's food for right now." Mrs. Bennett said as she carefully picked Pitch up. "He can be a new member of the family. Along with his little cat friend."

"Here," The vet said as she handed her a container of cream and a roll of bandages. "You have to apply some disinfectant to the wounds so they won't get infected. You just have to change them every two days. Give a few weeks and he'll be good as new."*

"Thank you Claire, we're gonna take good care of him. Right Soph?"

"Uh huh! Thank you!" Sophie thanked excitedly as they waved goodbye to the veterinarian. When they were seated in the car, Mrs. Bennett placed Pitch next to Sophie in the car. She giggled before breaking off a piece of her sandwich and offering it to him. "Here Kitty, eat."

"**_You've got to be kidding me._**" Pitch meowed as he glanced at the food. He would have rejected it completely if it hadn't been for the growling coming from his stomach. He sighed before taking the food into his mouth, Sophie squealed in delight before breaking off another piece and handing it to him.

"Sophie, don't feed the whole thing to him or he can get a tummy ache." Her mother warned as she glanced in the rearview mirror. Sophie whined a bit before she started to scratch his head. Pitch was about to protest but the wonderful feeling made him forget about the pain in his shoulder and he actually started purring. "I guess he's getting used to us now."

* * *

Jack and Jamie were in the boy's bedroom again, using the laptop to communicate. They were having a discussion on how to change them back. Jamie decided it would be easier if he typed alongside the cat.

[Do you have anyway of contacting the Guardians?]

{No, unless I lose another tooth and the Tooth Fairy comes over.}

[Do you have any loose teeth?]

{No, but Sophie has one. She lost it this morning and already put it under her pillow.}

[Perfect. And since its Sophie's tooth, Bunny is sure to come.]

{Yeah but we're gonna have to wait a couple of hours till bedtime.}

Before they could type more, the sound of the front door opening could be heard. Jamie quickly deleted the page and hurriedly placed the laptop back in his mother's room. He ran down the stairs with Jack on his heels. When they got to the bottom of the staircase, they saw Sophie walk in with her mother's purse and Mrs. Bennett walk in with Pitch in her arms.

"Did you two have fun?" She asked as she placed Pitch down on the floor. Jack quickly scurried up to him and sniffed at the bandages. Jamie nodded his head before walking over to the two cats. "Guess what?"

"What?" Jamie asked curiously, also gaining the attention of the two felines.

"We're gonna keep them and we have to come up with names."

"Really?!"

To answer his question, she pulled two cat collars out of her purse. Jamie cheered with joy before hugging his mother tight. He took the collars out of her hand before approaching the two felines. Pitch limped behind Jack again as he eyed the boy.

"Don't worry Pitch I won't hurt you." Jamie said as he clipped a blue collar on Jack. The black cat looked at him in shock before looking down at Jack. Jamie took the opportunity to place the purple collar around Pitch's neck. They each had little silver bells. "There you go."

"Do you have any names in mind?" Mrs. Bennett asked as she set the medicine down on the kitchen counter.

"Pitch Black and Jack Frost!" Jamie sated as he pointed at each individual cat. "It's perfect for them."

"I like it, but didn't you say Pitch Black was the name of the Boogeyman?" His mother asked curiously. Jamie told his mother different stories of the Guardians and Pitch, especially the one where he and all his friends helped defeat the Nightmare King.

"Yeah but he's a black cat so it would make him even cooler and creepier!"

While Jamie explained more about the names, Pitch limped over to the living room before jumping onto the couch and lying down with a sigh. Jack was quick follow and sprung up next to him. "_Hey, how are you feeling?_"

"**_My right shoulder is burning and my left paw still feels like it still has splinters. Plus every time I walk it hurts when I use either arm._**" Pitch stated before he closed his eyes. "**_And to top it all off we are nowhere near to getting any help._**"

"_Actually, Jamie got his Mom's computer and we were talking to each other with it._" Jack stated as he lay down next to the larger cat. "_Tooth is coming over to leave a coin under Sophie's pillow. Bunny might come too._"

"**_Ugh, great. At least I'm not in this predicament alone. That would just be humiliating._**"

"_Do you think they can help change us back?_"

"**_I have absolutely no idea if they can help us or not._**"

Jack looked at Pitch and noticed he was starting to nod off. He kept snapping his head back up in an attempt to stay awake. "_Are you tired?_"

"**_Extremely,_**" Pitch answered, "**_but I am not going to risk falling asleep so that the child can put bows on me. She said she would in the car._**"

"_Just go to sleep you big scaredy cat. She'll probably put bows in my fur first._" Jack stated as Sophie scampered into the room. "_I'll keep her busy._"

He looked back to see Pitch had already fallen asleep. Sophie ran over and awed at the sleeping cat. She giggled before slowing picking him up and heading for the stairs. Jack followed in case she did decide to torment the cat as he slept. She headed to her room and placed Pitch on top of her pillow. "There you go Kitty. You can meet the Tooth Fairy with me."

"_Hehe, ok I got to see that._" Jack chuckled before he was picked up from behind by Jamie. "_Huh?_"

"C'mon Jack, my Mom left to go grocery shopping and we can use her laptop till then." Jamie said as he ran with to his room. "I'm sure Sophie can keep Pitch company."

* * *

"Has anyone seen Jack?" Snow asked as she flew around the North's workshop. She flew past several startled yetis, and almost knocking over different toys. "Jack!"

"Would you calm down? He's probably causing a blizzard somewhere or being chased by Bunny." Allie stated from her seat by the fireplace. So far no kids have been in any life threatening danger and she had time for a break. "Stop flipping out."

"How can I not flip out?! He was supposed to meet here two hours ago so that we could both go to Alaska and he's still not here!"

"What were you two going to do in Alaska?"

"Uhh…" Snow stuttered as a bright blush began to form on his cheeks. "N-Nothing…"

"Right." Allie laughed with a knowing smile. The two were considered a couple by several spirits now, but they were still working on their relationship. "And by nothing, you mean making out in a tree."

"No!" Snow yelled, her face getting even redder. Allie just laughed at her friend's expression, before North walked in.

"Vhat is so funny?" He asked confused.

"Nothing North, what's up?" Allie asked as Snow continued to glare at her.

"I've been looking for Pitch. Layla has been chasing the elves around and I can't seem to catch her."

"Say no more." Allie stated before she stood up and clicked her tongue. The other two spirits looked at her confused before Layla came sprinting out of shadows and stopped next to Allie. She stroked the Nightmare's mane and smiled at the other spirits. "There, problem solved."

"How did you do that?" questioned Snow.

"Pitch taught me." Allie said before mounting the mare. She had the horse trot towards the window before opening it. "Are you gonna come look for Jack or not?"

"Yes!" Snow said before she darted out the window. Allie shook her head before grabbing onto the reins that formed around Layla's mouth. "Do you know how to steer her?"

"To be honest, no." Allie stated as she looked at the ground below the Workshop. "But it can't be that hard. North, any pointers?"

"Don't fall off." He stated before smacking the mare on the rear causing her to bolt off. Allie screamed a bit before pulling on the reins. "Good luck!"

"NORTH!"

* * *

A few hours later…

"Alright you two, time for bed." Mrs. Bennett said as she put the dishes in the dishwasher. She could hear the two children groan before switching off the TV and walking towards the stairs. "I'll be up soon to say goodnight."

"Ok Mom!" Jamie called back as he ran up the stairs with Jack. They ran into his room before grabbing all the clothes from on top of the bed. He quickly hid them in his closet before putting the staff under his bed. "There, now my Mom won't see your stuff when she comes in."

Jack nodded his head before he went over to Sophie's room. To his amusement, he saw Sophie sitting on her bed with Pitch in her lap. He was purring while she brushed his fur out. She made sure not to disturb his paw or shoulder. She giggled as he rubbed his head against her. "_Looks like someone likes being spoiled._"

Pitch gave a small glare towards the white cat causing Sophie to notice him. "No Jack, you're sleeping with Jamie. Pitch sleeps in my room."

Jack rolled his eyes as he went back to Jamie's room. His mother was in there tucking him in before placing a kiss on his forehead. "Goodnight Jamie."

"Goodnight Mom." Jamie said he motioned for Jack to come up. He quickly ran over and jumped onto the bed before lying down next to Jamie's head. "Goodnight Jack."

Jack meowed his goodnight before resting his head on the pillow. Mrs. Bennett smiled at the sight before closing the door behind her and going to Sophie's room. She laughed when she saw that she had managed to place one bow in Pitch's fur. He seemed a bit annoyed and tried swatting at it. He couldn't reach it though. "Sophie, sweetie, Pitch is a boy cat. He doesn't like bows."

"Ohh, what do boy cats like?" Sophie asked as she removed the bow. Pitch meowed happily before resting his head down on her leg. Her mother put her hand to her chin in thought. "Do they like hats?"

"Maybe, but that's for tomorrow. Right now you have to go to bed or the Tooth Fairy won't come." She said before placing Pitch on her pillow and tucking her in. "And tomorrow, were gonna give the cats a bath. Goodnight Sophie."

"G'night Mommy!" Sophie said as she burrowed into her blanket. When she heard the click of her door closing, she slid out of bed before quietly, rummaging through her closet. Pitch watched her curiously before she came back holding a beret from one of her dolls. She placed it on Pitch's head with a giggle. "There you go Kitty!"

"**_Well…at least it's not a bow._**" Pitch meowed as he rested his head back on the pillow. Sophie crawled back into bed before pulling Pitch into her arms. He tried to squirm away, but she was already falling asleep. He stopped struggling and relaxed in her grip. "**_Fine, but just this once._**"

* * *

"I'll be right back girls!" Tooth chirped as she darted away from her Palace. She zoomed through the sky with glee as she traveled to the Bennett household. "This tooth is going to have all the memories of her going to the Warren and meeting all of the Guardians. It has to be kept safe."

She flew a bit faster as she saw the lights of the city of Burgess up ahead. She flew around Jack's pond and hade to admire how beautiful he kept it. You could see all the different fern patterns that Jack usually used when he frosted things over. She circled the pond one last time before going to the house directly next to it.

She flew up to the first window of the second story and peeked inside. She could see Sophie snuggled in bed. She slowly opened the window before silently hovering in. She awed at how cute Sophie cuddled around her stuffed animal, it was just too precious. She carefully stuck her hand under the pillow but froze when she heard a growl.

"What?" She turned her head to see Sophie's toy, wasn't really a toy. A large black cat (aka Pitch) with golden eyes glared at her. It hissed at her threateningly and swatted at her hand. She pulled back before he could scratch her. "When did they a cat?"

Pitch hissed again causing Sophie to wake up slightly. She yawned tiredly before petting Pitch's head. "What's wrong Pitch? Did you see a mouse?"

'Pitch? Well I guess the name suits the cat.' Tooth thought as the more Sophie stroked the cat the more he seemed to calm down. He still kept his eyes on the fairy and she swore there was something familiar about him. 'Maybe it's the eyes.'

"Tooth fairy!" Sophie squealed as she sat up in bed. Tooth shushed her a bit before hovering to the other side of the bed, away from Pitch.

"Hi sweetie. I see you got a new cat." Tooth as she went to stroke him but he backed away and hissed at her. "I guess he doesn't like me."

"Bad Pitch, she's my friend." Sophie scolded as she held Pitch in her lap. He pouted a bit before resting his head on her leg. "Tomorrow you sleep with Jamie and Jack sleeps with me."

"Jack is here?" Tooth asked confused. She quickly fluttered out the door and into Jamie's room. She looked around but all she saw was a white cat sleeping by Jamie's head. "Oh, they have two cats."

When she went back into Sophie's room, she saw her placing the beret on Pitch's head again. "Did you see him?"

"No, I didn't see him. All saw was Jamie sleeping with a white cat."

"That kitty is Jack. Jamie said some a mean lady turned them into cats. So were gonna take care of them." Sophie explained as she scratched behind Pitch's ear. Tooth stared in shock at the cat in Sophie's lap. She fluttered up to him until they were almost nose to nose. "Say hi Pitch."

"**_Hello Toothiana, I really didn't want you to see me in this state._**" Pitch meowed much to Tooth's confusion. "**_Oh yeah. She can't understand me._**"

"Um, are you this is Pitch?" Tooth asked Sophie. She nodded her head before accidently bumping Pitch's shoulder. He yowled a bit in pain before jumping out of her lap and running into the dark corner of the room. "What's with him?"

"Abby bit him." Sophie said sadly as she crawled out of bed and slowly approached Pitch. Tooth followed in case he tried to bite her. "I'm sorry Pitch."

"Let me try." Tooth said as she hovered close. Pitch immediately tried to worm his way deeper into the corner and away from the avian. She was almost going to grab him when the shadows around the cat seemed to come to life and grabbed at her ankle. She yelped a bit in fear before hurriedly flying out of the tendrils grasp. She stared down at the cat as the tendrils of black receded and he hopped onto the bed next to Sophie. "P-Pitch?!"

* * *

**-Just so you guys know, I have no idea what you're actually supposed to do. Im no vet and my internet is down, so I tried my best.**

**Ok so this is a bit late but I made it longer to console that fact. Anyways, thanks to all of those who reviewed the story. You guys are the reason I write these and I would love to include any ideas you have for this story, cause frankly I could use a bit of help. Anyways, thanks to all of you beautiful and amazing Fanfiction authors! Don't forget to R&R!**

Paste your document here...


End file.
